Hero
by insertwickedpennamehere
Summary: Ronon Dex never tried to be a hero...he just was. Ronon/Keller


**Summary: Ronon Dex never tried to be a hero...he just was. **

**Pairings: hints of Ronon/Keller**

**Spoilers: None…**

Running was a release for Jennifer Keller. It always had been. Whenever she had a bad day, she would put on her running shoes and just run until she was too tired to think.

As she was running, she must have tripped on her shoelace, because before she even knew what was happening, she was on the ground

"Crap..." she mumbled to herself. She tried to stand up...she couldn't. She must have sprained her ankle.

"Oh, this is just fantastic," she said to herself. She looked around. She was pretty much as far away from anyone who could help her as she could get. She cursed herself for running so far out today.

She looked up to the sky, "Really God? What gives? You couldn't have made me trip when I was a little closer to people? I thought you were supposed to HELP your people. Honestly though, I'm not feeling too helped." She tried to stand up again...maybe her ankle had been miraculously healed. She was disappointed when she learned it hadn't.

"So, am I just supposed to sit out here? Wait for someone to get me? It's two in the morning God! No one is going to get me!" she yelled at the sky again.

"At least it's not raining," she thought to herself. Though, she regretted her thoughts instantly as she felt drops of water begin to fall from the sky. And, they weren't small either. It had begun to pour.

She looked around for any type of shelter...there was none. So, she just sat there and let the rain fall down on her.

She didn't know how long she was out there, but it was long enough for her to be soaked. She was just about to start crawling back when she heard footsteps.

"Hello?" she called out.

More footsteps.

"Is anyone out there?"

Then he appeared.

"Ronon?" Jennifer asked, uncertain if he was really here or if she was imagining him.

"Doc? What are you doing?" he asked.

"You know, just enjoying the rain." she said lightly

Ronon stared back at her blankly.

"I was running and I fell. I hurt my ankle." she said, pointing to her ankle for emphasis, "I can't walk."

"Jeez, how long have you been out here? You're soaked." he said, noticing how her very light tank top was practically glued to her skin.

"Honestly, I don't even know." she said

"Well, come on. I'll carry you back to your room,"

"Oh, you don't have..." she started, but was cut off.

"It will go much faster this way. We can't have the best doctor here getting sick, can we?" he said with a small grin.

As Ronon bent down to pick her up, Jennifer could feel that familiar sensation in her lower regions. She ignored it while her fingers gently grazed his well-muscled chest.

"You're very warm," she mumbled into his chest. She inhaled deeply. Wet Ronon was a good smell.

"And you are very cold." he replied, tightening his hold on her, in hopes of making her warmer.

"So, what were you doing out here?" Jennifer asked.

"Same as you, I was running."

She smiled, "How do you always do it?"

"What?" he asked

"Be the hero?"

"I don't understand the question," he said.

"It's just, you're always are saving people without trying to."

He looked into her eyes, "I don't try to be a hero...I guess it just happens."

She smiled at him in response. She had to admit, this wasn't a bad trade. She would gladly spend half an hour in the pouring rain if it meant getting carried by an equally wet Ronon. Her fingers slipped under his shirt in search of more warmth. This action did not go unnoticed by Ronon, who shivered at her touch.

"Sorry," she said quickly, removing her hands.

"No no, it's fine," he said quickly, "Go ahead. You're freezing, any extra warmth will do you good."

She put her hands to their previous position.

She was almost sad to see them arrive at her room. She opened the door from her comfy position in Ronon's arms and he walked over to her bed and gently put her down.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"It was no problem," he said. "How is your ankle?"

She wiggled her foot, "I don't know. It still hurts."

"Here," he said, gesturing toward her foot, "Let me look at it."

"Oh, that's alright I..." But it was too late. Ronon had already taken off her shoe. He peeled away the damp sock, and took hold of her foot.

"Does this hurt?" he asked, rotating her foot gently.

"No," she whispered back. It definitely did not hurt anymore.

"Well, you should get some rest," he said, getting up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired," she said.

He was at her door when he heard the familiar voice

"Hey Ronon,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my hero."

**END**

**So, did you like it? lol. There is so much fluff in this one I think I just got a cavity. haha. Well, you all know the drill. Press that wonderful little button there that says 'review' and you all will become famous! Just kidding...or am I? Guess you won't know till you press the button. :)**


End file.
